El Postre Ideal
by OlgaxTomFelton1
Summary: Regalo para Marbius Slash... ¿El postre ideal? ¡Fácil! un delicioso Draco cubierto de chocolate derretido. DracoHarry ¡¡¡Slash!


¡¡Hola ! ¡¡Después de siglos estando perdida en el mundo de los muertos he vuelto! ¡¡Este fic llevo intentado finalizarlo desde JULIO, pero Dios sabe que tenía el cerebro demasiado seco como para escribirlo. Horrible, que no me venían ideas.

Marbius, perdona mi súper ultra mega retraso… es que no había manera de escribir, pero por fin tienes aquí el fic de regalo por haber ganado el concurso de fics de la Orden Slythiriana

Lo que me pediste fue un Draco/Harry en el que te pudiera demostrar la frase "eres un goloso insaciable" dicha con cariño.

**Este fic es un regalo para MarbiusSlash por haber ganado el concurso de fics de la Orden Slythiriana**

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡¡SLASH! (relaciones hombre/hombre… si no te gusta el género ya puedes salir zumbando de aquí ¬¬)**

**Pareja: Draco/Harry.**

**Summary **

**El Postre Ideal**

Draco estaba echado en un sofá que había aparecido en la Sala de Menestres. Observaba silenciosamente el hermoso crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea que se encontraba frente a él, cuando, de pronto, desvió su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

Había quedado con Harry a las once de la noche, y Draco, como siempre, había llegado a la habitación media hora antes de la que habían quedado. Como todavía su novio tardaría un rato en hacer aparición, empezó a recordar el momento en el que habían dejado de ser enemigos para pasar a enamorarse profundamente uno de otro.

_**.-Flash Back-.**_

Después de un aburridísimo verano, Draco llegó a la estación King Cross y atravesó la columna para llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Había llegado temprano y decidió subir al tren e ir buscando un compartimiento vacío, tanto para él, como para el resto de sus colegas de Slytherin, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise y Pansy.

Caminó dirigiéndose hacia el final del tren, que era donde solían estar los compartimientos vacíos. A mitad de trayecto, se encontró con los dos estúpidos amigos del _cara-rajada_ Harry Potter.

.- ¡Fuera de mi camino! – escupió Draco despectivamente.

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a hacer lo que tú nos digas, Malfoy? – le preguntó la _sangre sucia _Granger

.- Pues que soy muy superior a ustedes dos – dijo el arrogante Draco.

.- ¡Cierra el pico hurón! ¡No empieces a joder! Por si no te has percatado, Crabbe y Goyle no están lamiéndote el culo en este momento ¿eh? - dijo Weasley frotándose los puños amenazadoramente y con las orejas del mismo color que su pelo, lo cual, indicaba peligro.

Como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría a la cara, Draco se dio cuenta de que _la comadreja _tenía razón y, ya que éste era bastante más alto, fuerte y bruto que el rubio, prefirió no contestar y, en consecuencia, no provocarlo, y seguir caminando hacia el final del tren, aunque, eso sí, al pasar al lado del pelirrojo le dio con el hombro, empujándolo de manera que éste choco contra la pared lateral. Gracias a Merlín, la _sangre sucia _lo agarró del brazo antes de que se abalanzara sobre Draco.

Ni bajo la amenaza de la maldición _cruciatus_ lo admitiría pero, en lo que a fuerza física se refiere, no le gustaría tener que enfrentarse nunca a Weasley porque, en ese aspecto, lo temía. Mágicamente, es decir, duelos de varitas y similares, le daría miedo tener que enfrentarse a Granger, pues, como siempre estaba con la cabeza enterrada entre libros y más libros, sabría millones de hechizos, aunque, para ser honestos, le daba aún más miedo Potter en ese aspecto porque, quizá él no conocía tantos hechizos como Granger, pero cualquier maldición que pronunciara surgía de su varita con una potencia que, de hecho, a ninguno de los alumnos de Hogwarts le gustaría experimentar. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, Draco pensaba que el _cara cortada _era realmente un chico muy poderoso, aunque nunca se lo diría, claro.

Por esa razón, prefería estar siempre en compañía de Crabbe y Goyle cuando quería ir a joder al _trío de oro, _porque sabía que no le harían nada teniéndolos a ellos de escolta. Ciertamente, eso podría considerarse algo cobarde, pero, ya que era un joven tremendamente influyente, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser más poderoso que los demás, aunque fuera a base de "amigos" que, en realidad, eran sus matones personales..

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al último compartimiento. No se escuchaba ningún sonido en su interior así que supuso que estaba vacío. ¡Pero qué sorpresa se llevó cuando se percató de que se había equivocado! Sí que había una persona en el interior de ese compartimiento.

.- ¿Potter? – preguntó, demasiado confundido como para decir ninguna otra cosa.

No. Esa hermosa criatura no podía ser el cabrón insufrible de Harry Potter. Draco siempre había pensado que su enemigo era jodidamente atractivo (por supuesto, no se lo había contado a nadie) pero absolutamente nada que ver con el guapísimo pedazo de tío bueno que tenía frente a sus narices.

En sus hermosísimos grandes ojazos verdes ya no llevaba aquellas gafas tan ridículamente obsoletas que solía utilizar. Sus labios, aunque finos, eran intensamente rojos y parecía que invitaban a ser besados, sobre todo en ese preciso instante, en el que se encontraban entreabiertos en asombro (Draco pensó que probablemente esto se debía a que notaría que el rubio estaba babeando descaradamente por él, y eso, teniendo en cuenta que se suponía que eran enemigos, tenía que ser asombroso para él).

Draco, también notó la diferencia en el color de la piel de Potter, ahora estaba mucho más bronceada de lo que había estado al finalizar el curso anterior, cosa que lo hacía infinitamente más sexy y apetecible, como si fuera una gran tableta de chocolate, lista para ser devorada.

Todavía no se había colocado la túnica, así que pudo observar detenidamente sus largas y torneadas piernas que se adherían deliciosamente al pantalón vaquero. ¡Y qué decir de la camisa blanca que se apretaba a su torso como si se tratara de una segunda pie! En ese momento, Draco sintió unas ganas terribles de de arrancarle esa camisa y comenzar a acariciar su torso plano mientras mordía sus tetillas.

.- ¿Sabes a quién acabamos de ver, Harry? – Se oyó la voz de la comadreja fuera del compartimiento, rompiendo toda la magia que se había creado entre ellos, mirándose el uno al otro – Acabamos de tener una "agradable" charla con el hur…! – Ron paró abruptamente de hablar cuando, al entrar en el compartimiento, se encontró frente a la mirada furiosa de Malfoy, precisamente el chico al que el pelirrojo se había estado refiriendo.

.- ¿Por qué será que cada vez que abres la boca, comadreja, solo es para cagarla de manera contundente? – habló el rubio, su voz destilando veneno.

El pelirrojo se quedó callado un momento, perplejo ante la sorpresa de ver a su enemigo dentro del compartimiento junto con Harry. ¡Y no se estaban maldiciendo mutuamente! ¿Qué había pasado ahí dentro mientras él y Hermione no habían estado? Tendría que preguntárselo a Harry después de que Malfoy se hubiera largado del compartimiento.

.- ¿Por qué será que cada vez que te veo me entran ganas de vomitar? – Contestó finalmente Weasley, sacando su varita, y apuntando con ella a Draco - ¡Lárgate de una jodida vez, hurón! – Al momento, Granger estaba sacando su varita y apuntándola también contra Draco. A todas estas, Harry no había abierto la boca, y Draco, prefirió irse antes de que aquellos dos lo hechizaran.

¡Que puta mierda! Hubiera querido poder decirle cualquier cosa a Potter, cualquier tontería para que éste le contestara. Por alguna razón, en ningún momento había deseado pelear con el moreno. Solo había deseado algún pequeño intercambio de palabras que no fueran desagradables ni para uno, ni para otro. Bueno, seguramente, tendría más oportunidades de acercarse al moreno, aunque ¿Qué era lo que Draco exactamente quería de Potter? ¿Sólo un intercambio de palabras? ¿O quizás algo más?

0oº0o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0º0oºo0º0oº0oºo0ºoº

Había pasado una semana desde que habían comenzado las clases. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas con Potter. Se lo había encontrado en varias ocasiones junto a sus amigos por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero Draco no había dicho nada. Ni siquiera los había insultado. En definitiva, terminaban por ignorarse y cada uno seguía a lo suyo. Pero esa tarde de lunes Draco por fin encontró solo a Potter, pero todo no fue como había imaginado el rubio.

Draco había salido esa tarde para tomar el aire y alejarse un rato de sus matones personales, Crabbe y Goyle. De pronto, cerca de donde se encontraba él, vio salir a Potter de la cabaña donde vivía el guardabosques. Se quedaron estáticos, mirándose fijamente de la impresión.

Un momento después, Harry caminaba, aparentemente, de vuelta al interior del castillo, y, en consecuencia, en la dirección en la que se encontraba Draco. Cuando el moreno pasó por su lado, Draco, en un movimiento desesperado, intentando que no se fuera, le dio con el hombro. Entonces Harry se volteó, furioso, sobándose con la mano la parte que había sido dañada.

.- ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Empiezas otra vez con tus niñatadas de siempre? – dijo Harry.

.- No, Potter – contestó simplemente Draco, pues, no deseaba pelearse con él.

.- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me golpeaste? – preguntó Harry extrañado.

.- Para que no te fueras – las palabras abandonaron la boca del rubio antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

.- Simplemente podrías haberme dicho: espera, no te vayas, o algo así, no era necesario que me golpearas – dijo el moreno, notando cómo su enfado disminuía.

.- De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta – exigirle un "perdón", habría sido pedir demasiado al rubio, así que Harry no insistió en ese punto.

.- De todas formas… ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? – preguntó Harry, subiendo una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy y cruzándose de brazos.

Y en ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decirle. No había ensayado ni preparado absolutamente nada, así que, no tenía más remedio que improvisar con lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza. Se quedó cayado un buen rato, hecho por el cual, Potter comenzó a desesperarse.

.- ¿Y bien?

.- Eemm… ¿Qué tal el verano? – la cara que puso Harry después de que el rubio le hiciera esa pregunta era todo un poema.

.- ¿De verdad te interesa eso? ¿No será que te estás andando por las ramas? – preguntó el moreno extrañado.

.- Sí me interesa, y no, no me estoy andando por las ramas.

.- Pues el verano me fue bien – por supuesto, Harry mentía, pero como que no iba a explicar a su "enemigo" lo que ocurría cuando él estaba en la casa de sus tíos, lo mal que lo trataban y todo eso – pero ahora en serio ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? ¿Por qué de repente estás interesado en cómo pasé yo el verano pasado?

Draco estuvo callado unos segundos. ¿Por qué no decirle a Potter la verdad? ¿Qué perdía al hacerlo? La única verdad era que había querido encontrar una excusa para poder hablar con él. Sólo para tener la oportunidad de acercarse a ese pedazo de tío bueno.

.- De acuerdo. Te contestaré a esas preguntas. Realmente sólo buscaba algún motivo por el que hablar contigo sin tener que pelearnos y esa fue la primera pregunta que se me vino a la cabeza. – contestó Draco.

.- ¿Y Por qué de pronto, teniendo en cuenta la actitud que has tenido conmigo siempre, quieres tener una "agradable conversación" conmigo? – Y rápidamente añadió para no ser mal interpretado – no que me queje.

.- Pues… - definitivamente, esa verdad no se la diría. No de momento, al menos. Era lo más racional, pues, no habría sido nada ético soltarle de repente: "porque te has puesto como un quesito y quiero tener la oportunidad de follar contigo". Un momento. ¿Realmente había pensado eso? – Porque he pensado que hemos llegado a una cierta edad en la que andarnos con peleas podría resultar ante los ojos de los demás como algo de niños pequeños – mintió, todavía shockeado ante los pensamientos que había tenido hacía unos momentos en los que había deseado meterse entre los pantalones de Potter.

.- Oh… entonces ¿Quieres algo así como una tregua?

.- Eh… sí – "Una tregua en la que tengamos derecho a follar". ¿Qué? Mierda. Otra vez. Putos pensamientos. ¿Acaso tenían vida propia? Gracias a Merlín, Potter no podía leer su mente porque si hubiera podido, se habría encontrado con un Draco bastante más que cachondo.

De acuerdo entonces – Potter alargó la mano y Draco se la estrechó.

Draco se sentó bajo un árbol frente al lago después de que el moreno se fuera, y entonces, se dio cuenta de algo de lo que, hasta ese momento, no había sido consciente: tenía una erección de campeonato.

0oºº0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oº0oºo00oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo0º0oº0o0ºoº0oº0oº0oºo0ºo00ºo0oº

_**.-Flash Back End.-**_

.- Hola amor – Draco pegó un salto en el sofá. Había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que su león había entrado en la sala de Menestres.

.- Hola – contestó el rubio con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios mientras veía cómo su novio se acercaba hasta él para darle un casto beso en los labios.

.- ¿En qué pensabas? Parecías como ido, y creo que el salto que pegaste cuando te saludé, lo confirma – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

.- Oh… pensaba en el momento en el que empezamos a llevarnos bien – contestó el rubio. Luego miró por segunda vez en esa noche el reloj que había en la pared y frunció el ceño – te retrasaste.

.- Vamos… ¿Cuánto ha sido? ¿Cinco minutos? Contestó el moreno mirando en la misma dirección que su serpiente.

.- Bueno. Es igual. Pero de todos modos ¿Por qué te has retrasado?- Ante la pregunta, el moreno señaló una mesa que Draco no recordaba haber visto antes, sobre la que había un cuenco de cristal lleno de, lo que parecía, chocolate derretido.

.- Iba a llegar a tiempo pero por el camino se me antojó un delicioso Draco cubierto de chocolate derretido. ¡¡Mmm!… mejor postre que ese no se me ocurre – dijo el moreno relamiéndose los labios y mirando al Slytherin lujuriosamente - Fui a buscarlo a las cocinas, porque, como sabes, es mucho más buena la comida echa por los elfos domésticos que la que se aparece en ésta habitación.

.- Eres un goloso insaciable – Dijo el rubio cariñosamente, riendo ante los comentarios de su novio. De repente, recordó que en el segundo acercamiento que había tenido con su amor, en ese mismo curso, había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

_**.-Flash Back.-**_

Tan solo dos días después de haber establecido la tregua con Potter, se lo encontró de nuevo solo, atiborrándose de pastelitos, la mayoría de ellos, cubiertos de chocolate, frente al cuadro de frutas mediante el cual se podía acceder a las cocinas. Los sostenía en su brazo izquierdo mientras que con la mano derecha los cogía y se los empurraba en la boca. ¿Acaso Potter era algún pariente lejano de Crabbe y Goyle?

Mmmnnn… Draco se relamió los labios cuando notó que en la barbilla de Potter había pequeños trocitos de chocolate, y se imaginó a sí mismo quitándole esos pequeños restos de pastel con su propia boca y lengua, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba esa parte tan sensible de la anatomía del hombre, y la otra, apretaba fuertemente sus poderosas nalgas.

.- Hola Potter – saludó Draco, una sonrisa traviesa jugueteando en sus labios, sin quitarse de la cabeza los pensamientos calientes que lo habían asaltado.

El moreno paró en seco, mirándolo con asombro, y Draco observó divertido que las mejillas de Potter se habían teñido de rojo mientras intentaba desesperadamente tragar la cantidad de dulce desmesurado que había empurrado en su boca.

.- Hola – dijo por fin el moreno habiendo conseguido tragar y limpiando con su lengua los alrededores de su boca.

.- Espera – dijo Draco – déjame que te ayude – y así, sin más, se dejó llevar y caminó hasta estar a unos centímetros del moreno, he hizo realidad el deseo de limpiar la boca de Harry con la suya, claro que, el resto de su fantasía no lo llevó acabo, es decir, la parte en la que acariciaba sus zonas más sensibles, bueno, no lo llevó a cabo ESE día, lo cual no quería decir que en días posteriores no lo hiciera.

Harry, al contrario de lo que se hubiera podido esperar, tiró al suelo todos los pastelitos que había cogido en las cocinas y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del Slytherin, respondiendo fervientemente al beso que éste le estaba propinando.

0oº0oº0ooº00ºoº0oºo0º0ooº0ºo0º0oº0º0o0ºo0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0ºo0º0oºo00ºoº0o0oº0oº0oº

_**.-Flash Back End-.**_

Draco se encontraba tumbado de espaldas sobre el sillón de la sala de Menestres, completamente desnudo, y mirando con deseo a su león, vestido sólo con unos sencillos bóxers negros, acercándose hacia el rubio y portando entre sus manos el cuenco repleto de chocolate derretido.

El color verde que siempre había acompañado a los ojos de Harry, había sido sustituido por negro, producto de la lujuria que sentía, mientras observaba el chocolate caer sobre el pecho y torso desnudos de su hermoso Slytherin. Luego, colocó el cuenco sobre la mesa y, a continuación, comenzó a lamer y mordisquear los pezones de Draco hasta hacer desaparecer el último resto de chocolate. Después, siguió bajando por el torso hasta llegar al ombligo, donde metió y sacó varias veces la lengua.

Mientras tanto, el Slytherin se mordía el labio inferior, ya hinchado debido al arranque de pasión que habían tenido hacía unos minutos, en los que ambos se habían desvestido mutuamente, besándose con una pasión infinita. Draco no dejaba de gritar de placer, y eso era música para los oídos del Gryffindor. Sus blancas manos se aferraban al trocito de sillón que pudieron encontrar y su espalda se arqueaba de placer.

Después de dejar a Draco bien limpio con su lengua, cogió de nuevo el cuenco y derramó el chocolate sobre los muslos, los testículos, y el pene del rubio, que se erguía orgullosamente en espera de recibir la atención adecuada. Luego, miró a los ojos a su novio con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia la ingle del Slytherin y sacaba provocadoramente la lengua, dispuesto a limpiar de nuevo el delicioso chocolate sobre el exquisito Draco.

Después de terminar con los muslos y las ingles, Harry acercó su boca al pene y los testículos del rubio, los cuales comenzó a lamer sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a un Draco que levantaba la cabeza para deleitarse con la visión de su novio haciéndole cositas increíbles.

Harry introdujo el pene de su amado en su boca, succionándolo y mordisqueándolo de manera que Draco no pudiera parar de gritar el nombre de Harry una y otra vez. Las pálidas manos se posaron sobre la cabeza morena y comenzaron a empujar hacia abajo, y sus caderas se movieron hacia arriba una y otra vez, deseando que su novio lo envolviera más en la calidez de su boca. Los labios del moreno también succionaron los testículos de su chico, hasta que, finalmente, borraron todo rastro de chocolate en la piel de Draco.

El Slytherin, al igual que Harry, estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, por lo que el moreno, sin más preámbulos, se deshizo de su bóxer, revelando una poderosa erección, e hizo aparecer un bote de aceite, con el que untó su pene y dos de sus dedos, los cuáles, introdujo, primero uno, y luego otro, en la entrada del cuerpo de Draco, y comenzó a moverlos en círculos, preparándolo para la penetración.

.- No… e- espera… - dijo Draco entrecortadamente, la voz ronca por el placer, justo cuando Harry rozaba con su miembro el agujero del rubio – deseo que me lo hagas por detrás - dicho esto, Harry, con un leve asentimiento, se apartó para que Draco pudiera voltearse y ponerse a cuatro patas – adelante – invitó el rubio.

¡Merlín! Aunque lo que le encantaba de la otra posición era que podía observar las reacciones en el rostro de su Slytherin mientras le hacía el amor, ésta posición le excitaba incluso más que la otra. ¿Por qué? Pues porque sentía que Draco se entregaba completamente a él, dejándose él mismo a la completa merced de Harry.

La visión que tenía el moreno frente a sus narices no tenía precio. Esas nalgas redondas y prietas estaban esperándolo, deseándolo. Preparadas para que Harry hiciera con ellas lo que deseara. Éste notó cómo su miembro se endurecía aún más, ansioso, anticipándose a lo que vendría unos momentos después.

Harry acarició y lamió la ancha y pálida espalda del rubio. Luego, cogió en su mano su propio miembro, para dirigirlo hacia el ano de su novio, mientras, la otra mano había agarrado el pene de Draco, masturbándolo de manera muy intensa, intentando que no sintiera ningún tipo de dolor al ser penetrado.

Se introdujo poco a poco en el interior del rubio. Cuando por fin su pene hubo entrado por completo esperó unos momentos hasta comenzar a moverse dentro y fuera de ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaban los gritos de ambos jóvenes que se veían envueltos en un mar de placer. Sus cuerpos crearon su propia danza, unidos como uno solo, complementándose uno con el otro.

Cuando Harry sintió que ya no podría aguantar mucho más, aumentó la intensidad de la mano que estaba masturbando a Draco junto con la de sus propias envestidas, queriendo enterrarse lo más profundamente posible en el cuerpo de su amado Slytherin.

.- HARRYYYYY – con un potentísimo grito, Draco se corrió en la mano del Gryffindor.

.- DRACOOOOO – en cuestión de segundos, el moreno le seguía, derramándose en el interior del rubio.

Harry cayó exhausto sobre la espalda de Draco. Ambos intentaban normalizar sus respiraciones erráticas, disfrutando de las sensaciones post-orgásmicas, que eran aun más placenteras al pensar que tanto uno como otro las había disfrutado tan solo con una persona, y esa era precisamente la que tenían delante, sin contar con ellos mismos en las ocasiones en las que se habían masturbado, claro.

Poco después, el Gryffindor se apartó un poco, de manera que el rubio pudiera voltearse y quedar los dos frente a frente. Se sonrieron y se dieron un húmedo beso.

.- Te quiero – susurró Harry con todo el amor del mundo, justo al finalizar el beso que ambos habían compartido y disfrutado. Draco sonrió y sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

.- Yo también te quiero.

0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo0º0oº0oºo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0

_**FIN**_

En fin… espero que la demora haya valido la pena… espero que te guste Marbius

Y para el resto de personas a las que también les haya gustado les pido que por favor me dejen aunque sea un pequeño review… ¿si?

Para los/as que leen DIARIO DE UN ENAMORADO quiero decirles que no se preocupen, en breve actualizaré el fic ya que, por lo visto, mi cerebro y mis manos vuelven a estar activos

Un besote manolote

OlgaxTomFelton1

Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana


End file.
